stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
Takeover of 2167
The Takeover of 2167, also known as the Mevdarian Invasion, is an event in the ''Omniverse'' continuum that occured in London, England, on June 3, 2167. It occurred when the Mevdarians invaded New Earth and took over as heads of state. Causes *Unending conflict between Arties and Smarties **Facilitated an easy invasion *The Mevdarians' home world, Mevdaros, was in the midst of being consumed by Galactus **Mevdaros was evacuated ***The Mevdarians searched for a new home planet, with their search leading them to New Earth Effects *Ended the Post-Reconstruction period (2151–2167) *New Earth renamed "New Mevdaros" **Þäràn Mevṫaròs ˌmɛvtʲɑɾos in Mevdarian *Introduced the Mevdarian language to New Earth by force **Led to the creation of the Low English dialect and High English dialect *Created a new social structure **The Governor and other Mevdarians at the top, humans at the bottom *Led to the creation of Master Robots **Zed created on May 3, 2174 As a law enforcer, Zed noticed that humans were discriminated against by the Mevdarians. He was expected to treat them as buffoons, which he couldn't truly bring himself to do. Eventually, in mid-October of 2178, Zed asked a human about human desires. After receiving his answer—that humans desired to live freely—Zed consulted his fellow Master Robots about it, and later the Governor. When the Governor refused to grant rights to the humans and ordered the human Zed talked with to be killed, Zed responded by vaporizing the Governor—a capital offense. Facing imminent death, Zed decided to escape by travelling backwards through time. Finding a time machine elsewhere in the building, Zed set his destination date to June 3, 2167, so that he could prevent the Takeover. However, the All caused the time machine to glitch, and so Zed was sent back all the way to October 27, 2014, a whole 164 years in the past. Zed decided to travel away from the London of the past and moved to University Place, Washington, where he met Tony Stark and the Guys. For the remainder of 2014 and at the start of 2015, Zed told Stark and the Guys about life as he knew it in the 2170s, while Stark and the Guys told Zed about life as they knew it in the 2010s. Zed taught Stark the Mevdarian language, as well as the history of the Mevdarian language, and introduced him to Mevdarian culture and the Mevdarian calendar. Meanwhile, Zed was fascinated by the society of what he saw as the past. He was intrigued by "this primitive society" and was enthralled that he got to experience life before the Takeover firsthand. After the 2015 Convergence, the formation of the All's Alliance, and the Battle of New York City, Zed applied to join the Avengers and was granted membership after demonstrating his abilities to Nick Fury. After the Infinity War ended with the Last Battle on May 10, 2060, Zed realized that it would be 107 years before the Takeover would occur. He prepared for the day that it would occur. Meanwhile, Zed began to publish books about the Mevdarian language and its progenitors, as well as dictionaries of the languages, and tomes describing Mevdarian culture. Subsequently, the Mevdarian language spread to much of New Earth. In the English-speaking world, two-thirds of the people stuck with the English language. The remaining third, however, decided to adopt the Mevdarian language. Half of them created a new version of Mevdarian, called Neo-Mevdarian, which included shortening of longer words and the obsolescence of the circumflex and caron marks for consonants. On June 2, 2167, Zed informed the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. of the impending Takeover. He told them that it would occur the next day in London, and he wanted them to help him stop it. He knew that it would result in his nonexistence, but he was willing to make that sacrifice to ensure that the society he fled from would never exist; Zed saw value in human life and didn't want humanity to be put under "such a dystopia." That day, Zed, the Avengers, and S.H.I.E.L.D. travelled to London to camp out and wait for the Takeover to occur. The next morning, the Takeover was underway. Zed and the others prepared for what they knew would be a grueling battle. Once the Mevdarians were in view, Zed fired the first shot. The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. then began their attack on the Mevdarians. The battle was televised live worldwide. After three hours of relentless fighting, the Mevdarians were defeated and wiped out. Zed's society would not exist. However, because the society no longer existed, Zed no longer existed, and so he said goodbye to the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. as he faded into nonexistence. Unwilling to allow this, Dr. Bruce Banner used the Infinity Staff to revive Zed (along with all his memories) and some of the things Zed cared for. After this, Stark regarded Zed as "the remnants of a future that never was." For his efforts, Zed was deemed a hero and granted permanent citizenship on New Earth. Effects (due to the time travel) *Zed introduced the Mevdarian language and its progenitors by instruction rather than by force **Led to the creation of Neo-Mevdarian by 2167 *Ended the Post-Reconstruction period (2151–2167) *All Mevdarians, expect Zed, are wiped out *Started the Unification period (2167–2366) Category:Events